The Last Night
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: Renata was the Varia's new cloud guardian, but only had one friend. Mammon. When he died, her world fell apart and the only way to cope with the pain was cutting. Until she met a certain prince. Rated M for cutting BelxOC For Bel's birthday


_A/N: Heyo~ I wanted to write something for Bel and Rasiel's birthday today, so I decided to write this. I wanted to write it with both the twins, but I couldn't figure out how to do it so I picked Bel...mush to my friends dislike -_-'_

_I ended up with this idea from a song I heard, The Last Night by Skillet. So if you want to get the full effect of this, listen to the song too_

* * *

Renata was an ordinary assassin. Or so she thought. She had exceptional skills and was said to be the best independant assassin in the whole of the Americas. She was completely shocked when Timoteo asked her to be the Varia's new could guardian. She had no choice but to accept. She said goodbye to the life she once knew and tried to go into her new life with open arms.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**

Renata hated her life now. It had been four years since she joined the Varia. It started out well, she passed every mission above everyone's expectations, but now her life was starting to decline. All because Mammon died.

When Mammon died, her heart broke. She had a crush on the little baby, and she missed him. Now there was no one to take her into that world of illusions that he always did. She was stuck in reality with an abusive boss, a loud, PMSing commander, a gay necrophiliac, a boss stalker, and a self-proclaimed 'prince'.

Now she sat there quietly, eating her lunch in the kitchen with the other members. She tried to ignore the bickering going on between everyone. Squalo was yelling at Bel, Levi was yelling at everyone, and Lussuria was trying to get everyone to calm down. Bossu was just sitting there, which was kind of creepy because he looked like he was going to kill someone.

It got louder and louder and finally, she left. It was times like this that she finally felt weak. There was no one that would talk to her. The only person that did was Lussuria last week when he noticed a smudge of blood on her hand. She lied and told him it was from one of the underlings because he touched her. It was a good excuse because it was normal. She was one of the very few women in that mansion. Soon there would be one less.

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

She got to her room and sat on her bed. She thought about what she was to the Varia, to anyone actually. She figured she was nothing. She had left her family and soon after, she found out that they were killed. No one in the Varia cared about her, she was just another 'piece of trash' according to Xanxus.

A few months ago, Bel had been bothering her and threw a knife at her. She caught the kife and intended to bring it back to him the next day, but she slipped and cut herself with it. It was the oddest thing to her, the pain from her cut dulled the pain in her heart slightly. So that was what she did, every few days since then.

Today was no exception, she pulled up her sleeve on her left arm and dragged the knife across her wrist. As her blood dripped to the floor, she felt the pain go with it too. She felt better.

She was just about to take her life when she thought of something. Mammon and Bel were best friends and Mammon never got to say goodbye to him. So Renata decided to go say goodbye to Belphegor.

**I just came to say goodbye**

She bandaged up her arm, making sure that it quit bleeding. Then she changed her shirt because she got a bit of blood on the other one. Her whole closet was filled with long sleeved shirts, no one had seen her arms since she started cutting.

Once she changed, she left her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. She had things that she never wanted anyone to see. Most of it was things that she stole from other Varia members, like a bottle of whiskey from Xanxus, a brush from Squalo, and a pair of sunglasses from Lussuria.

As she thought about the things she had, she walked down the hallways to Bel's room. She was in the farthest room away from him and the rest of the Varia. When she first arrived at the mansion, she was in a room right beside Bel's. When the maids learned of this, they wanted her room moved. Xanxus said no, but when they quit cleaning for a week, he gave in.

Finally she got to Bel's door. Anyone could tell it was his because it had a crown painted on the door. Stupid egotistical bastard.

She knocked on the door and waited. It took him about three minutes to open the door, with his usual cat-like grin plastered on his face. "Ushishi! What does the peasant want with the prince?"

"Just thought I'd say good bye, from Mammon. He never got a chance to say it to you, but he did to me. So I wanted to say it for him."

His smile wavered, "Did he really say goodbye, peasant?"

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

She nodded. "That's all I had to say, I'll see you around." In Hell. She added in her mind.

His head tilted to the side. "Why is the peasant crying?"

She lifted her hand to her cheek and sure enough she was crying. "I'm fine, I just miss Mammon."

**But I know it's a lie**

With that, she turned and left. If she had been going any faster, she'd be running. It took her about half the time than normal to get back to her room. As soon as she was in, she locked the door and ran to her bedside table.

She grabbed out the knife and started cutting again. Each slash going deeper than the last. She looked down at the floor and saw a large pool of blood forming through her blurring vision. Slowly, she started to lose conciousness and the last thing she saw was Bel.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

When she woke up, she thought she was dead. She was warm, and there was no more pain. Her eyes opened slowly, and to her surprise she saw Lussuria fussing over her.

"What the hell?" she asked groggily.

"Renata-chan! You scared us! What were you thinking? Cutting yourself like that. You could've died!" Lussuria went into mom mode, and it pissed her off.

"Go away, you gay lord." She just wanted to sleep in the warm arms.

Wait, arms? She looked up to see Bel's face, but to her surprise he wasn't grinning.

"Renata-chan, Bossu said that Bel-chan has to watch over you now. Be a good girl and make sure both of you come down for dinner." With that, he left.

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

Bel looked at her with serious eyes, or what she assumed to be serious because she couldn't see them. "You are stupid, even for a peasant."

"Shut up, Bella." She used the nickname she knew he hated. "Put me down and go away."

"No. Stupid Bossu said I have to watch over you. You're my responsability now. So shut up and rest, peasant."

"Since when have you done what he says?" she asked. He rarely ever did what he was told.

"Since it will bother the peasant." He liked bothering people more than pissing off Xanxus, so she knew that he was never going to leave.

**I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone**

The truth was that she never wanted him to leave. He was her replacement for Mammon, her drug. Mammon was never coming back, so he would have to fill his place. So far he was doing well, the pain in her heart was gone while she was in his arms. It made her feel slightly happy for the first time in years.

He put her down on the bed and left for a minute. That minute was the longest minute in her life. All of the bad things that had every happened to her came back to her and hit her like a ton of bricks. She rolled over in her bed and reached into her side table once more grabbing the blade.

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**

Just as she was about to cut again, Bel came back in. He ran over to her and grabbed the knife out of her hand. "This is my property, peasant. You can't have it any longer." He put it in his pocket which made it so she couldn't get it back.

Then he did something she didn't expect. He hugged her.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Shush, peasant." The hug was surprisingly gentle, concidering it came from Prince the Ripper.

They stayed like that until dinner. When they got there, it was surprisingly quiet. Everyone in the Varia had heard about what she did. It stayed quiet throughout the whole dinner and as soon as Renata finished eating, she went back to her room.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on**

She thought that she was alone in the hallway until Bel laced his fingers with hers. She looked at him in slight surprise, but didn't say anything. They walked together to her room and into the bed. That night, they slept together.

**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me**

Bel woke up a bit before dawn. He made sure that she was sleeping before he whispered, "You'll never say goodbye again. The prince wants you to be his princess, so he will hever leave you...He loves you."

Little did Bel know, she was also awake. As soon as he said that, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Acting on impulse, she kissed him.

That was the start of their relationship and from then on, they were always together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~ Reviews are welcome, even if it's something bad._


End file.
